


glitter dancing on the skin

by missjmelville



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Baking, Evan Buckley Week, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: Eddie waits at the door, he’s knocked twice and Buck still hasn’t come to let him in. There’s music thumping from the apartment which is probably the reason Buck can’t hear him. Eddie sighs and digs out the spare key from his pocket to let himself in.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 278





	glitter dancing on the skin

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but have my offering for Buck Week Day 2, prompt "Why are you naked?" + fun.

Eddie waits at the door, he’s knocked twice and Buck still hasn’t come to let him in. There’s music thumping from the apartment which is probably the reason Buck can’t hear him. Eddie sighs and digs out the spare key from his pocket to let himself in.

Upon opening the door it feels like the music has doubled in volume, Eddie winces and closes the door quickly behind him, the last thing he wants is to annoy any of Buck’s neighbours.

It doesn’t take him long to spot Buck, the apartment is so open and small that it would be hard to anyway. His jaw drops open. The keys drop from his now lax grip but the clatter as they hit the floor is lost in the thumping bass coming from a set of speakers attached to the underside of the loft.

Buck is naked. Buck is naked and dancing in his kitchen. There’s flour on the bench and the sink is piled high with dishes. But Buck is naked and dancing and ... baking. He whirls around in a spin, wooden spoon microphone in hand as he sings along to the song. His eyes are closed and he throws his head back, and Eddie should really look away but he can’t.

Buck twirls back around to face the oven, doing a little shimmy as he goes, God Eddie didn’t even know Buck could move his hips like that. There’s a loud ding that punctuates the music and it fades out to a stop as Buck straightens and opens the oven to check his baking, turning the oven off with a happy smile as the smell of baked goods fills the space.

Eddie must have made a sound, he’s not sure what it is but the next second Buck is whirling around and as soon as his eyes land on Eddie he shrieks and drops the wooden spoon, hands going to cover himself. Eddie can’t do much except blink.

“Why are you naked?” He rasps out, mouth dry and eyes still firmly fixed on all of Buck.  
Buck ignores him to sidle over behind the kitchen island so he’s at least hidden from the waist down.

“How long have you been standing there?” He shoots back, eyes narrowing as he takes in the keys on the floor and the slack-jawed look on Eddie’s face. Buck’s cheeks are flushed pink, the tips of his ears. Eddie sees as it spreads halfway down his chest.

Eddie’s eyes snap back up to Buck’s, he can feel his own face heat up at the smirk slowly spreading across Buck’s lips.

Eddie clears his throat, “Uh, a couple of minutes?” He manages without sounding too flustered, to give himself a moment he looks around and spots his keys on the floor, he bends down to pick them up and when he stands back up straight Buck is... right there. Naked. Two feet from Eddie. 

He didn’t even hear him move.

Eddie resolutely does not look down, even when Buck shuffles a step closer. It’s weirdly not weird to be this close to a naked Buck.

“See something you like Edmundo?” Buck breathes out in the space between them. He smiles and Eddie is done for, God he’s so done, his eyes flicker downward and then back up. He gulps.

It’s like a switch flips suddenly in his brain, he doesn’t need to be afraid of this, he doesn’t need to be worried. This is just Buck and Eddie. Like it’s always been, but maybe with something new.

He blows out a breath and smirks back at Buck who raises an eyebrow curiously at the sudden shift in mood.

“Everything,” Eddie replies as he reaches a hand out for Buck and places it firmly on Buck’s hip, grip sure and possessive. Buck shivers beneath his touch, leaning into it, into Eddie.

A wild idea pops into Eddie’s brain, maybe it’s a bad idea, they haven’t even kissed yet but he also plans to remedy that very soon. With his other hand, he reaches out and grasps Buck’s erection firmly. Buck gasps and twitches forward, wanting more, wanting everything.  
Eddie leans into his space even more, lips brushing light as a feather as he speaks.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun,” he whispers into Buck’s mouth as the other moans and shudders against him.

It’s easy then to press forward and kiss Buck, to suck greedily at all the noises Buck makes and to devour him whole. Buck whimpers and his dick twitches in Eddie’s hand. It pulses warm and wet between them and Buck can do nothing but tremble and moan as his orgasm crashes through him. Eddie smiles softly at Buck as he pulls back from the kiss to look at Buck. He’s flushed and panting Eddie doesn’t think he’s ever looked prettier.

“How about we take round two to the bedroom?” Eddie whispers against Buck’s lips as he takes his hand and they ascend the stairs together.


End file.
